


Don't Worry

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I love NCT so much, I'm a lesbian and I need to write more lesbians, Jisu is non-binary, Small lesbians, They're cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chenle is scared of a lot of things, but Jisu isn't one of them.





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gay it's not even funny
> 
> Also it's edited now bc I remembered not everyone in Korea is like me bc NOT EVERYONE IS NB LIN GOD

"Jisu-ah, Jisu-ah, wake up." Chenle whispered, tugging on her enbyfriend's shirt.

The younger blinked a few times, looking up at the Chinese girl. "What is it, Unni?" they asked, opening the blanket for Chenle to slip in beside them. 

The elder laid down on top of them, and pressed her left ear to Jisu's heart. "It was too dark in my room. " she whispered, almost too softly to be heard. "I know it's stupid, but it scares me a lot..."

Jisu smiled, wrapping both of them up in the blanket, and kept their arms around Chenle in a protective way. "It's not stupid, you're allowed to be afraid. I'm glad you came to me, Unni. Do you need help falling back asleep? I can turn on the light if you want, yeah?"

Chenle didn't say anything at first. She just let Jisu's heartbeat calm her down, and shook her head. "Can you sing to me? Please?"

Jisu nodded, even though they knew that it wasn't visible in the dark room. "What song? Do you care?"

The older thought for a few seconds. "No, anything you think is cool is good. As long as it's not one of our songs, because I hear those all the time, and I don't know how many more times I can hear Switch without slapping something. Or someone. Probably someone," they both laughed at that. "Probably Jennie-unni,"

Jisu couldn't stop laughing after that. "But she wasn't even in that song!"

"Yeah, well she deserves it for being so tall! She doesn't get to make fun of us, we're still growing. Just because she was in the dungeon for so long doesn't mean she gets to be all salty at everyone," Chenle huffed in mock annoyance. "Also, you're not getting out of singing, so sing, slave."

Jisu scoffed. "Is that all I am to you? A slave? You wound me, Unni. Right in my heart. I'm saddened. Ruined, even! There's no way I can sing now. My heart is too broken!" they cried dramatically, faking sobs.

"Come here and kiss me, you major dork. You know you're not my slave. I do feel better, though. But I'm still sleeping here tonight,"

"Anything for you," Jisu replied, moving their hands from the small of Chenle's back and to her round face.

The kiss was lingering, and slow, because they were both tired, but Chenle still enjoyed it. Jisu's kisses were always nice, they made Chenle all fuzzy and she thought it was one of the best feelings in the world. "Goodnight," she said after the returned to their previous position.

"Night,"

(Donghyee woke them up the next morning by screaming that she knew it. She called Marcie to brag that she owed her whatever amount of money, and Renja and Jiyeon just looked confused as they saw Chenle and Jisu tangled together.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess
> 
> Anyways they were probably whispering the whole time
> 
> And I couldn't remember who roomed together so Jisung, Renjun and Jeno ended up together I'm sOrry


End file.
